villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wolf (Atlantis: Milo's Return)
The Wolf is a minor character in the disney sequel, "Atlantis: Milio's Return". A guardian of Odin, in reality Erik Hellstorm, who keeps intrunders from the Nordic Mountains. The Wolf is a minor player in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two The Wolf appears briefly in this war. He is seen, travelling to the Snow Queen's frozen palace, along with his master, Odin, and then intercept in the main hall, where Odin deals with the Snow Queen, personally. Later, when Odin freezes the Snow Queen alive, Odin and the Wolf return to their castle at the Nordic Mountains, where the Norse God gathers several gods and sorcerers to form the society, known as the Acolytes. He is not seen, afterwards. Disney Villains War The Wolf makes two minor appearances, during the events of the first war. He makes his first appearance, when he and Odin confront the Lava Titan and defeat him easily and when he makes his way to the Bald Mountain, where Odin attempts to make a stand against Chernabog's dark goals, atlhough his actions was his undoing, as Chernabog destroys Odin's empire, Asgard. The fate of the Wolf is unknown, as he is not seen after the battle. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 The Wolf is briefly featured, during Odin's summoning in his own Hall, welcoming the Evil Manta and Loki. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War The Wolf is featured, during Odin's invasion at Mt. Olympus, as the businessman takes on the King of the Gods, Zeus, ultimately sealing him away. However, in the last stages of the war, Hercules, Zeus' son, arrives to break Zeus' bond, releasing him from his imprisoment. In the fray, the Wolf spots Pegasus and leaps at him, only for the winged stead to knock him out of the battlefield. Heroes Vs Villains War The Strongest Wolf The Wolf of Odin has a more crucial part in this war. During the Battle between the forces of Maleficent's and Garrett's, the Wolf is seen, along with his master, Odin. When he encounters Balto, the Wolf charges right into the hero, knocking him away, before he could even attack. Odin then proceeds to take out Balto, by plummeting him from a high lift to his possible demise. The Battle at the Horned King's Castle Odin's wolf makes a brief appearance, in the outskirts of the Horned King's citadel, though it does not fight directly. Trivia *The Wolf is similiar to Fenrir, a monstrous wolf in Norse Mythology. He was also a pet of a Norse God, although Fenrir was the son of Loki and was determined to kill Odin, even though that, the Wolf, from the disney movie, serves Odin, instead of Loki. Thus far, his comparison is similiar, but not identical. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Animal Villans Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Acolytes Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Odin Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Free For All Villains Tournament